Modern companies and associated IT consulting firms need to manage the software services that the companies provide to employees or other authorized individuals. This process can involve the provision of a variety of computer services from a variety of vendors to employees of the company or other authorized individuals. IT consulting firms can be hired by companies to manage the IT environment for a company. The services can often have various differing user interfaces and data formats, which can require a high level of overhead to manage. Different employees or individuals can need various access rights to different software services, and those access rights can vary based on for example an employee's or individual's role. For example certain employees should be provided different access to software services such as Office 365, Salesforce, Dropbox, Box, AutoCAD, Google Apps, Facebook, etc. However, the process of managing the data related to these services and maintaining and updating data can be a challenging process. When data changes are made at a provider, or changes are desired to be made at the provider, then maintaining synchronized up to date data can be challenging.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.